


Fairy Lights

by MidnightBeast1098



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, birthday present for a friend, ermagurd idekam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek blindfolds Stiles and takes him to a clearing in the woods to ask...something. Stiles gets a bit het up finding out /what/. ***ONE SHOT First published Teen Wolf, and I haven't written in ages, so yeah, sorry. Birthday present for a friend - and sorry it's so short. :)***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFawesomeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFawesomeness/gifts).



> Birthday present for a mate aka Annie aka TFawesomeness. Yeah.   
> One shot. Sorry it's not the greatest.

“Derek... Where are we going?” Stiles asked for the umpteenth time, stumbling over a log and gripping his partner's hand tighter. He was blindfolded by one of his own scarves – _ironic?_ he wondered – and had been for about half an hour, since Derek had told him they were 'going somewhere' and had bundled him into the car. That 'somewhere', though – well, he hadn't exactly specified. And it was getting on Stiles' nerves. 

“Seriously dude, can you just tell me?” The only reply Stiles got was a snort from Derek. “Well that sounded attractive.” That earned him a punch in the arm. “Oww!” he shouted, laughing. 

“Shut up, Stiles!” Derek growled, wrapping his arm tightly around Stiles' waist as he helped him over the rough terrain. 

“Sourwolf,” Stiles muttered. Annoyingly, Derek chuckled. 

They had been walking for about ten more minutes before Derek finally stopped; he had to keep a strong hold of Stiles, for the latter, once again, tripped. “You are such an idiot,” Derek said affectionately, taking off Stiles' blindfold at last. “But at least you're _my_ idiot.” 

However, Stiles hardly heard the last 6 words his boyfriend said, because he was gaping like a goldfish at the sight around him. 

Derek had led them to a clearing in the woods. The half moon lit it up beautifully, 'though it was added to by some twinkling fairy lights, strung between the branches of tall, aged trees. “Whoa,” Stiles said in awe, his eyes shining. He stared up at the moon peeking through the leaves for a moment or two, before looking at his boyfriend, who had passed him and was lighting a fire in the middle of the clearing. He crouched down beside him. 

“So, what are we doing here?” 

“That's what I wanted to ask.” 

Stiles stared at him, confused. “What?” 

Derek looked like he was steeling himself for _something_ – Stiles had no idea what. He felt a familiar panic begin at the bottom of his stomach, and he gripped Derek's shoulder. 

“Er, Derek? Are you ok? Please tell me you're ok, cause I don't know-” Stiles was cut off by Derek's lips on his. They kissed for a few seconds, before the younger boy had to come up for breath. He stared into Derek's eyes. “Well, I, er, I guess this is, er, good.” He coughed. “Erm, why?” 

Derek rolled his eyes and helped him to his feet. Stiles could feel the heat from the fire warm his calves and his face; it was a delicious warmth, that made him feel safe, despite the darkness away from their little area. Derek's hands rubbed up and down Stiles' arms, and by now Stiles was _really_ hoping something wasn't badly wrong. 

“Stiles.” Derek cut him off before he opened his mouth. He flashed Stiles a smile. “First, nothing's wrong. I promise.” He kissed Stiles' head. “Well, nothing's wrong at the moment. I have something to ask you.” Stiles frowned, and Derek took a deep breath, before doing something Stiles would never imagine him to do. 

He dropped down on one knee at Stiles' feet, fumbling in his jacket – when he opened his palm to his lover, a ring was in it. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Stiles gaped. They had only been dating for a year, but he knew by now that Derek was his only love. He tried to speak, but found his voice was stuck. Derek's face clouded, and for once, he looked _scared_. Stiles opened his mouth, before closing it and clearing his throat. 

“Yes,” he croaked, and, very unlike Stiles, blinked away the tears that were pressing themselves to his eyes. “Yes!” he said again, louder and clearer. A wide smile spread over Derek's face, his white teeth gleaming in the darkness. He jumped up and kissed Stiles, pulling him tight. Stiles laughed into Derek's mouth as the older slipped the ring, embossed with his pack's symbol, onto Stiles' finger. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered, hugging Stiles tight. Stiles let the tears fall down his cheeks, though he pressed his face into Derek's shoulder so the other wouldn't see them. “And I can feel your tears on my shirt,” he laughed. Derek hiccoughed, and Stiles looked up to find he was crying, too. 

“Do you love me?” Derek prompted, his voice wavering as if he needed reassurance, and Stiles realised he hadn't replied. 

“Yes. Yes!” He hugged Derek tightly around his waist. “Yes, yes, I do love you. So, so much.” He sighed, happy in his fiancé’s arms. 


End file.
